A bard among the leafs
by albertoersa
Summary: Bloodlines have always been high regarded in Konoha; what happens when a bloodline not seen for a long time suddenly re-appears? it will be music to the ears of the village, quite literaly. Read how this bloodline takes our blond hero in a path totaly diferent from the canon. Read how our hero becomes a legend among legends, and uncovers the meaning of love in the way. Slight AU.


**A bard among the leafs**

**So, this is my answer to gaunt444 challenge "Naruto the bard"**

**First of all, this is a naruhina fic and it will stay like that**

**There will be other pairings, but the story is NaruHina centric, which means I won't dedicate a whole chapter to those couples.**

**WARNING this fic in MA rated for lemons and possible gore (don't say i didn't warn you) i would hate to have my story taken down because you didn't read this author note.**

**I don't own Naruto, or any book I may take some ideas from, they all belong to the respective authors.**

**O, but all songs are from my authory, so please, if you want to use them ask me.**

**Chapter 1:**

**A bard among the leafs**

The moon shined in the clear sky of Konoha, the village hidden in the leafs. It was late, almost midnight; few people were in the street, aside from the ninja on patrol, most people were sleeping at their homes.

But as I said MOST of them people. Only a few of them had something to do at this strange hour, some of them finished the last errands of the day, but some others gathered in the new inn.

Not a few months ago, a newcomer to the village built his establishment in a secluded part of the village, not that he was antisocial or something, he just enjoyed the peace that those parts offered.

The establishment was built of simple wood, nothing too fancy, although big enough to have some extra rooms for people who paid to stay the night there.

The owner of the establishment was quite a peculiar man, big and well built; he resembled more of a bear than a man. A long and brown beard covered his face and brown unruly hair covered his head. Always in his innkeeper apron and cheerful mood, aye a good lad.

With him came strange liquors from far lands, well strange for those used to the sake of the place; one drink in particular, beer, more exactly was the new beverage that the locals started to enjoy so much.

But aside from the new alcoholic beverages and food, there was other thing that attracted the locals; the main attraction was the music. O yes the music, nowhere around the village will you find something similar to the music of this inn.

If you were to hear the music from outside the inn, you would think that an accomplished musician was playing inside, but nothing could be farther from the truth.

Inside, sitting beside a table in one of the corners of the inn, a child, not older than 10 was sitting with a lute in his hands.

His fingers moved skillfully along the 12 strings of the instrument, his voice, strangely deep for a child of his age, traveled to the ears of his audience; The song, simple enough to lighten everyone's mood, was perfect for a night like that, nothing dramatic nor sad, instead happy and cheerful.

A smile crept on the kid's face, when his audience began to sing along him. The kid's face was looking down, focused on the strings of the instrument, thus his blond spikey hair that was tied in a small ponytail in the back, covered his blue cerulean eyes.

The audience, marveled with the kid's performance and skill, began to cheer for him as the song ended. The blond smiled again and took a bite from the chicken leg at his side on the table, and began playing again, this time a slower paced song.

Only few people of the audience noticed the strange properties of the music they were hearing; those people were ninja, and they could feel the chakra emanating from each note played, but they dismissed it as nothing, it was a different type of music after all.

Only one of the ninja present knew better. A red and white hat covered his balding head, and a white robe that reached the floor, covered his entire body.

The third Hokage of the village, Hiruzen sarutobi was hearing the blonde's performance from afar, enjoying the soothing sensation of the chakra in the music.

For others it was a complete mystery why the music had chakra, but not to him, he knew all along, since the moment the blond was born.

All the chakra that began flowing form the boy just after he was born, not the kyuubi's chakra, but the boy's chakra, how it swirled and formed patterns, different, strange, new... it was clear, the birth of a new bloodline, which one? Or how it worked wouldn't be discovered for some years.

It took the third by surprise when he discovered the blonde's bloodline, he had just buyed him his 5th birthday present, a small drum... But as soon as the blond started playing with it, the impossible happened, the chakra became visible around the blond, and after every hit to the drum, it shot outwards.

And now after many years, the Hokage had finally found an instrument that didn't cause chaotic fluctuations of chakra every time the blond played.

The Hokage sighted and gave a drink to his beer "_it won't be long before Naruto starts the academy" _The Hokage thought "_And i will have to reveal to him that he has a bloodline... and knowing how hyperactive he is... it will be a real headache" _Hiruzen thought solemnly.

He sighted again and took a bite from his sausage before cheering for the blond named Naruto, who had just finished his song.

O

O

The round of applause ended and the blond wiped the sweat from his brow; he had been playing for hours, to focused in his music to care. Slowly and almost methodically, Naruto put away his lute in its case.

Naruto gave a tired sigh, his finger ached with every pulsation of his heart, oh but it was so worth it, to be able to play freely.

Freely? You may ask, why would someone do talented as this kid wouldn't be allowed to play freely? You would question, only to receive silence by an answer.

All the grownups of the village knew about the unbearable burden that the blond holds. Because almost all of them were there, when the Kyuubi attacked the village, leveling buildings to the ground and crushing friends, rivals, brothers, sisters, fathers, mothers, sons, and loved ones with his almighty tails…

They were there when their beloved Yonidame Hokage sealed the creature in a new born baby, Naruto…

And since day one, Naruto had many assassination attempts, mainly of civilians, who understood nothing about seals, those who did understood were ninjas, and even then, some still hated him.

Only the newer generation, including Naruto himself, were never told of this secret, and only because a law imposed by the Third Hokage

And what does this have to do with the music he plays?, you may ask, and the answer is simple:

When you are viewed as a demon, everything you do is demoniac, even if is only music, arguments like "demon magic, trying to enchant us" will come out.

Thus the few people that came to watch the blond play in the inn; those people were the only one that didn't resent the boy, they were the only customers of the inn.

Speaking of customers, the inn was already getting empty of them, and Naruto was eating the dinner that the owner had just placed in front of him. It was his favorite, some pork ribs with that strange sauce that the owner usually called barbeque.

By now, the inn was empty, except for a Hokage that was making his way to the blond.

Naruto adverted his eyes from his food when he saw the Hokage sit at the other end of the table.

Smiling widely, Naruto greeted "Hey jiji!" The Hokage chuckled "hello Naruto, how have you been?" Naruto's smile got wider.

"Grate jiji! Norm-niisan, got yesterday new music sheets from his supplier! And he gave them to me!"

The Hokage chuckled again, this time he looked towards the man-bear at the counter cleaning a mug "Normand-san, I take it young Naruto got exited yesterday?" The Hokage said with a smirk.

The man now known as Norman, looked away from the mug he was cleaning and gave an annoyed sight "indeed he did, he locked himself in his room for the entire day, and I didn't manage to take him out of it until it was time for him to start playing!"

"oh knowing Naruto he must have come out to eat" The Hokage said matter o' factly

Normand slammed his hands in the counter "That is the worst thing! He didn't exit his room, but food still disappeared from the basment!" Normand stopped his rant when he heard the blond Chucking; a fire appeared in Normand's eyes and pointed to Naruto with rage.

"I SWEAR ONE DAY I WILL GET HOW YOU DO IT YOU STEALTHY BRAT!" Normand said before he threw another pork rib to the blond, which caught it with his mouth.

The Hokage looked at the duo, amused by the antics both showed. He was about to add his two cents to the conversation when an Anbu with the mask of inu appeared in the inn.

"Hokage-sama, you are requested in the council chambers" the Anbu stated

"At 3'o clock in the morning?" the Hokage asked disbelievingly

Inu merely raised his shoulders and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Hokage let out a tired sigh "Well Naruto, Normand-san it was a nice evening" Hiruzen said before disappearing in a swirl of leafs.

O

O

Naruto stared at the place where the Hokage had just been before screaming "That is so cool!"

Normand chuckled "Indeed it is impressive Naruto, I'm sure as soon you become a genin you will be full of those kind of tricks" Normand said while he picked up Naruto's dish

Naruto looked down before muttering quietly "yea… genin…"He said downcast. Normand Noticed the change on demeanor on the blond "What is the matter, aren't you exited to become a ninja?"

Naruto looked at Normand "It´s not like that… I-I'm excited but… Ninja life is hard… one has to spend most of his time training a-and well, I just don't want to stop playing, and what if I die! I wouldn't be able to marry a-an-" Naruto shut when he felt Normand's Hand over his shoulder.

Normand Gave a warm smile to Naruto "Naruto… your destiny is in your hands"

Naruto stared blankly at Normand "what do you mean?"

Normand removed his hand from Naruto's shoulder and sat beside him "well… it means that every decision that you make is up to you"

"And how does that help me?"

"it means that you can decide to practice a song, so that you can play it better"

Naruto gave an understanding look to Normand who continued "the same applies to ninja"

"How so?" asked Naruto

"That you can decide to train hard so that the enemy has a tougher time fighting you, it means that you can decide to train your hand signs, so that you can make them faster than your opponent, it means that you can decide to train your taijutsu so that you are better at it than your opponent"

Normand gave a dramatic pause, which annoyed Naruto

"It works the same way as when you practice your music to beat those stuck up pricks that call themselves musicians in those little contests that you go to" Normand finished with a smile

Naruto smiled brightly when he understood the meaning of those words but frowned again

"but that means that I will have to stop playing on order to practice the other skills!"

"o no, nothing like that" Normand said reassuringly "you will not be able to play as much as now, that I'm certain, but that doesn't mean you have to stop playing"

"HOW,HOW,HOW?" Asked an over joyed.

"Calm down Naruto, its quite easy" Normand said while he waited for Naruto to settle

Once Naruto was calm again, Normand continued "I once knew a soldier, who always had with him his lute… he used to play his lute after battle, to calm himself, and those around him… it distracted him from all the killing"

Naruto was about to ask more but Normand stopped him "Now Naruto, go to bed, tomorrow is Sunday and is the busiest day of the week, besides, Monday is your first day at the academy.

Not wanting to discuss with the bear, Naruto shrugged and went to his room, quite reassured about his future as a musician; he fell asleep quite quickly.

Behind the counter of the inn, Normand sat in a small bench; He was looking at something… suddenly, a tear rolled down his cheek.

"so…" Normand began in a quiet tone "half-brother, it seems that your kid inherited your passion for music… he is also going to be a ninja you know, just like you…" normand stopped to wipe a tear "I-I'm looking after him, just as you asked… b-but it should you taking care of him, not me" Normand mumbled quietly.

He then left the object in a case that contained another lute and slowly closed it. Normand wiped away another tear and headed to his room with the case.

The object was a photo, in it there was a happy Normand alongside with Minato and a Pregnant Kushina.

**AAAAANNNDDDD first chapter end!**

**What do you think? I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to review! I hope you follow the story because there is so much to come.**

**I will TRY to update weekly so check frequently your alerts!**


End file.
